


“I’m not bothering you, am I?”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Norway x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	“I’m not bothering you, am I?”

Acting too properly like a refined lady of centuries ago was not really Y/N’s character. Not that she was the opposite; rather, she was just ‘normal’. She would laugh with hearty sound when her friends said something funny. However, when Lukas was around, she would cover her silent giggle with a handkerchief while she also tried to hide her embarrassment as her friends would loudly laugh at her pretention. They would not spill her secret, but they would always openly laugh at her, and would always remind her it would be better especially for herself if she would just show the real her. And like always, she would consider it, but always instantly turned into a prim lady at the sight of Lukas.

Y/N would sometimes slouch if she was bored or tired, but whenever Lukas was sitting near her, she would slowly sit up straight with her hands on her lap. Sometimes she would think Lukas was staring at her, and she would hold her breath to not get back to slouching.

Hearing from other gossiping classmates that Lukas was into ladies with good breeding was not really helpful for Y/N, for she knew she did not have the amount of self-discipline needed to always act like one. She was diligent, though, in practicing. She had read books with flowery language and had practiced polite and pleasant manner of speaking even in the hallway as long as she was alone. She would gracefully walk with straight body and would practice gentle nods. She would imagine Lukas holding her hand as he asked if she would mind going to the library with him. And she would practice her reply. “I would love to, Sir.”

She paused and thought. “I think that’s too much.” She tried again. “It would be my pleasure.” She thought again and repeated it with her practiced gentle nod. “It would be my pleasure.”

“I’m not bothering you, am I?” A flat-tone voice asked.

Y/N knew that voice even though she seldom heard it. She thought she was imagining, but it just sounded too real, like how realistic the Lukas standing just near her seemed.

She was too stunned to respond as she realized it was really Lukas who was standing there and spoke with her. Y/N silently panicked as she suddenly forgot every primly thing she practiced when she slightly raised her hand to wave at him. “Hi. Y/N.”

“I know.” Lukas reached out his hand towards her to hand her a notebook. “You left this in Physics class.”

There was no way Y/N could see how she was slightly trembling of nervousness, but she knew how much she wanted to squeal as she held her hand to get her notebook. “Oh. Uhm. Thanks.”

“See ya.” And Lukas walked away to his next class.

Y/N felt she immediately needed to tell her friends who were currently in different classes of what just happened, or she might just melt of happiness. But she suddenly remembered what she practiced, and so she kept it to herself as her face turned red at the emotions kept.

Her friends were supportive, sometimes too much, to the point they decided to sometimes hide from Y/N so she could be alone and probably had more chances to have some moment with Lukas. They remembered Y/N had already forgotten her notebook or pen twice or thrice in some other classes, and every time one of them would get Y/N’s forgotten things, Lukas was standing near her table with his hand about to reach the item.

Her friends were supportive, sometimes too much, to the point they decided to hide from Y/N her pen or notebook and would secretly leave it on her table whenever they had the same class with Lukas. And then they would hurry to go out to their next different classes, unlike before when they seemed to have all the time to walk on the moon before reaching the fifteen-minute grace period. Y/N did not really mind. She even found it good as she thought her friends were becoming more responsible. Until twice Lukas stood beside her handing her a thing she ‘left’ on her desk.

Y/N straightened her back even though she was not slouching. “Thanks.” If there was one thing she did not practice, it was gracefully reacting to Lukas’ loud belch which was a timely response to her gratitude. She was a little surprised. She could not think of something else as she laughed heartily at him. She felt embarrassed of her action, yet she could not help but continue laughing at his face.

Without much change in his expression, Lukas spoke. “What.”

Red of embarrassment, Y/N completely lost her guard down and tapped Lukas’ shoulder as she tried to stop laughing. “Sorry. I’m just…”

Lukas slightly smiled. “We have the same next class, right?”

Y/N’s eyes widened of excitement as she smiled without prim restrictions. “Yes. Let’s go!” Y/N did not realize she was slightly swaying happily as she walked with a smiling Lukas, who was about to ask her what the hell she was doing in the hallway nodding and speaking to the air the first time he handed her her forgotten notebook.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
